


No, that’s no good 不，這不好。

by Sayo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Chandler握住Miles那隻手會如何？<br/>Words:約350字</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, that’s no good 不，這不好。

**Author's Note:**

> Chandler=錢德勒  
> Miles=邁爾斯  
> 

     邁爾斯的一番激勵確實讓他好過些，但是當邁爾斯伸出手，想讓穿著衣服極其狼狽的他離開淋浴間時，他楞住了，接著，他臉色一沉，冷淡的叫邁爾斯滾開。 

  
      再度見到邁爾斯時那句冰冷的滾開在他們之間似乎沒造成任何問題，錢德勒猜想，或許邁爾斯以他自己的硬漢作風做了解讀，男人可不能在另一男人面前顯得脆弱不堪，是這樣嗎？那就當作是這樣吧。

 

      錢德勒坐在副駕駛座，凌晨三點二十一分，邁爾斯開著自己的車將他載往命案現場，又一個不尋常的案子，睡眠不足的他們累的不想交談，他靜靜的看著前方，沒多久，他發現自己居然盯著方向盤上的那雙手，心想，如果那時候接受那隻手會如何。

  
        那隻手握起來必定厚實、溫暖，或許還有一些老繭，粗糙的乾燥的觸感散發出年長者的踏實及堅穩，那會讓人感到安心，就像父親一樣。

        

        他如果握住那隻手會如何？現在他知道了，那不好，那真的不好。

 

END


End file.
